1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for taking consecutive exposures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera for taking consecutive exposures and changeable to a mode of taking a one-shot exposure.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There is a known consecutive camera as disclosed in JP-A 4-269729, in which two shutter disks are rotated by a stepping motor simultaneously. Each of the shutter disks has two shutter slits. The shutter slits are passed sequentially behind eight stationary openings formed in horizontal arrangement, to take eight exposures in respective eight sub-frames, which are contained in adjacent two frames of the panoramic size of 13.times.36 mm. Each sub-frame has a size of approximately 13.times.8.3 mm, because small portions around the frame are cut off when printed. With the exposed film, each of the frames is printed to produce a panoramic print of 89.times.254 mm. When two prints obtained from the consecutive exposures are arranged horizontally, a principal object as photographed is observable in eight successive scenes as if his motion were stopped. It is easy with the consecutive taking camera to analyze motions of those who play any sport.
In the camera disclosed in JP-A 4-269729, exposure time during which each shutter slit passes behind one stationary opening is determined 1/250 second or longer. A microcomputer controls the stepping motor to rotate the shutter disks so intermittently that the rotational speed during each exposure is different from that between the exposures. The total duration of all the consecutively taken exposures is lengthened. In the same camera, three consecutive taking pitches are preset for the total duration: Slow pitch (2 seconds), Fast pitch (1 second) and Super Fast pitch (0.3 second); which are selectable through an externally operable pitch setting switch. This is for the purpose of adaptation to photography of motion in various sports.
Those who play a common sport are different in motion. Differences between individuals in motion of the sport were experimentally analyzed with an example of golf, in which durations of golf swings were checked from samples of professional golfers, and male and female amateurs, and in a range of the swing, inclusive of take-back, top, impact and finish. The results are illustrated in FIGS. 39 to 41: total durations of the professional golfers' swings are from 1.2 seconds to 1.7 seconds. Durations of the male amateurs' swings are from 0.9 second to 2.6 seconds. Durations of the female amateurs's swings are from 1.3 seconds to 2.6 seconds. There are only small deviations between the professional golfers, although there are great deviations between the amateurs. If an amateur who swings for more than two seconds is photographed, the camera of JP-A 4-269729 cannot photograph his total swing within the longest duration (two seconds) at which the camera can be set for the consecutive exposures. A consecutive photograph of his form only can contain partial motion from the top to the finish without the initial posture, or otherwise from the initial posture to the impact without the finish. Such a photograph will not satisfy either the photographer or the amateur golfer.
A photographer selects one of the three consecutive taking pitches preset in the camera of JP-A 4-269729. However, each consecutive taking pitch has only one sequential set of exposure intervals as predetermined. There is a problem in that an image of an important moment during the motion of a sportsman, for example, an impact in the golfer's swing, might not be photographed in the course of the consecutive exposures, even when the photographer has successfully started the consecutive exposures with timely operation of the shutter releasing. This lack of the important moment is failure of a consecutive photograph.
To analyze the motion of a sportsman, it is preferred to start photographing his form slightly before the start of his motion, for the purpose of checking his initially stopped posture. In golf for example, a golfer's posture where a head of his club is initially the highest should be checked before the take-back. However a photographer cannot find when the sportsman starts the motion, as there occurs no sign of indicating the start of the motion. A shutter device of the camera is obliged to be released later than the start, which cannot be photographed. Should the shutter device be released when the golfer keeps his club head the highest initially, the consecutive exposures might be too early to photograph the take-back, or the golfer stopping his swing might be photographed. Such exposures are failure.